Julia-B184
Julia-B184 is a Spartan-III Commando. She volunteered for the program at age 7, and then met several friends that later became important to her future life. She had an impressive performance, and actually gained the rank of Lieutenant Commander until she went AWOL with Marcus-B151 for nearly six years. She was demoted to Ensign for her actions, and she eventually got back up to the rank of Lieutenant. Background Her past is a bit rusty. She did plenty of things when she was still very young. In 2545, she ran away from the UNSC with Marcus-B151 and they left the planet Reach. Together they moved to New Mombasa. They married over time and had a child, Scarlet, but they were eventually found and captured. Julia was demoted and separated from Marcus. Scarlet was scheduled to become a Spartan, and became a true Spartan. She is also noted to have a history of sleeping often. Back when she was only 12, she hated water. She is currently assigned to the ''Enterprise-''class heavy carrier [[UNSC Kitty Hawk|UNSC Kitty Hawk]]. When she was a child, Julia was less intellegent and often asked Damien and Anika about things, sometimes awkward questions. She also was the one to inform both of them that they liked each other. Growing up in the program, she befriended Kara-B054, and trusted her very much. As they grew up, Julia excelled in CQC and knife throwing. One of her common tactics is to take down the shields of her enemy and chuck a knife, or sometimes, if she throws hard enough, pierce right through the shields. At age 6, she hated knives, and stayed away from them, but when she turned 9 and started her weapons training, she realized that CQC was her advantage, and had her armor loaded with at least eight knives. They were both well balanced for throwing and hand-to-hand combat. In 2540, when she was eight, Julia beat Ian-A210 in a training exercise "because he was a stupid idiot". Later she was in a combat simulation, Betas vs Alphas, and she was shot in the shoulder by Ian with a real M6 magnum round. A week later he raped and beat her. Julia tried to hide this from Damien-A263, but ended up telling Anika-A284. Later Ian was sentenced to the brig, but not before he shot Kara and beat Julia even harder. On Christmas Eve, 2545, the day before Julia and Marcus ran away, Damien gave Julia two of his very own kukri knives that Julia stated were beautiful, which they were. Julia promised never to let go of them, and she never did. Even in Mombasa, or in sleep, or even child birth (to the dismay of the doctors) she never left them behind. After she arrived at New Mombasa, Julia got surgery to be shorter. She was 5'7 after surgery. When she was brought back from her AWOL, she was demoted and informed of Scarlet's fate, then was led to believe that Marcus had died. She grew an even larger hate for ONI because of this. Damien was one of the first to greet her again, talking to her and informing her of what had happened during her absence. Cryo-sleep and SPARTAN-IV Program Two weeks after Julia was caught, she was put into cryo-sleep. In early 2553, ONI decided to pull her out and give her SPARTAN-IV armor and augmentations. They pulled her out of her icy naps whenever they needed her. Retirement In 2567, when the Covenant and Insurrection were dealt a killing blow by the UNSC and Covenant Seperatists, all Spartans were offered the chance to retire. Some ONI operatives did not want Julia to have this option. However, they offered it to her anyway, and she gladly accepted. She was aged 22 by the time with the help of cryo-sleep. She now lives in a neighborhood on a breezy plain at Trial. She attended the wedding of Lucas-A228 and Celia-A108 as well as the wedding of Damien and Anika. Relationships Marcus-B151 - Husband. Scarlet-S151 - Daughter. Kara-B054 - Closest friend in training. Anika-A284 - Julia has once described Anika as her "stern, lie-detecting, overprotective mother". Damien-A263 - She thought of him as her teacher and brother, and learned plenty of things from him through her endless questions that she asked.